


Breaking Glass

by shishcabob22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Character Study, Dean Needs A Hug, Gen, in poem form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishcabob22/pseuds/shishcabob22
Summary: Basically a shower thought I had that evolved into a poem. How Dean broke through the years.





	Breaking Glass

At the start, there were cracks.

They widened through the years.

Then I fell into the Pit

And they shattered, breaking me.

Over time, the little shattered pieces

Broke apart even more.

Then I went to Purgatory

And the pieces drew together

To become the sharp edge 

Of a blade.

Time went on

And my blade of broken glass

Was drenched in others' blood.

Now I've turned the blade around

And aimed it towards my chest.

Every day it pushes in a little more

And it won't stop until I'm dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a poet, but I don't think this one is too bad.


End file.
